


Shake It

by dimplelegacy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Sticky Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplelegacy/pseuds/dimplelegacy
Summary: He isn't always sure which is the bigger problem: the fact they are broke, or how he's incapable of letting go of his feelings for Keith.





	Shake It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchamess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchamess/gifts).



> Andy, I'm terribly sorry that this is so late. I can't honestly apologize enough. But here it is, better late than never and I hope there's at least something you hoped for. Happy late-valentines day ^^'
> 
> This is purely mindless fluff. Comments are always appreciated. Shoutout and thanks to Lockee, Alex and Lex for being betas!

 

 

 

 

In these dark times, Shiro starts to reflect on his life. How he could have done what his father wanted, become a lawyer. Maybe he would have been unhappy and stressed, but surely stressed in a different way than now. Maybe he could have tried jumping into bed with strangers and avoiding getting attached. Sure, the constant flirting, exchanging numbers only to delete them after few days, could have been exhausting, but not as exhausting as being so aware of every movement and every breath the other person takes.

 

"A cupcake for your thoughts.”

 

Shiro shakes his head slowly, blinking. "I'm sorry, Lance.”

 

His friend and regular customer spins on his feet, fully turning to face Shiro instead of ogling the sweets in the vitrine. His hisses at the movement though, clearly swallowing a curse.

 

"The doctor asked you to take it easy.” Shiro doesn't try to keep the patronizing edge from his tone. "Do you want to make your ankle worse?”

 

"No, definitely not.” He leans against the counter with a crooked smile. "But you know me. Too smooth for my own good.”

 

Shiro doesn't try to hide his sigh either. "The usual?” he asks, his hand inching towards the cash register.

 

"Actually, I thought I'd try a ciabatta this time.”

 

"You're lying,” Shiro says without even looking inside the bag, cracking a smile at his friend.

 

Lance's face and whole body crumbles in a dramatic manner that only a true ballet dancer can manage. " _ I am _ ,” he whines, hitting his head against the corner.

 

A voice emerges from the backroom, "Stop being a brat and act like a proper customer.”

 

Shiro looks over his shoulder and gives his business partner a soft gaze. Keith, a hand on his hip, is wrinkling his nose at Lance like he is a homeless guy and not a paying customer. But then he glances at Shiro and gives him his usual, small smile. It's a natural exchange for them now, like welcoming each other back even though the only time of the day they're separated is at night. It makes Shiro's heart flutter every time.

 

"Most of your income is coming from my wallet.” Lance's posture is back to normal and he has raised his chin almost a bit too high, like always when Keith gets cranky with him.

 

Instead of answering, Keith walks over to Shiro and peeks into the paper bag. There's Lance's "usual”, cheese and garlic bread with extra cheese and extra garlic. "I knew it,” Keith says simply. His face is neutral but Shiro can see his blue eyes sparkle with amusement.

 

Lance snatches the paper bag away, slamming cash on the counter instead. "Like I said: my wallet, your income.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes while Shiro opens the cash register.

 

"And something seems to be wrong with your partner,” Lance says after the payment is done.

 

Keith frowns, looking at Shiro. He tilts his head slightly and it shouldn't be as cute as it is to Shiro. Cute isn't the first word he would use to describe Keith; something more fitting like "graceful”, "attractive”, "so smoking hot”—

 

"Spill it.” Keith's firm voice halts his thoughts.

 

"Just... another bill.”

 

Lance whistles. Shiro can see Keith biting the inside of his cheek.

 

"Is it in the office?”

 

Shiro nods, ashamed just for the mere fact that his words made Keith's shoulders slump. Shiro watches as Keith swallows the sigh that's dying to come out. " _ Sighing means that you're letting out your happiness,” _ Keith's late mother always said. Keith gives a brief nod to Lance, before excusing himself.

 

"I'm sorry, Shiro,” Lance says sincerely.

 

Shiro feels his mood turn sour. Another bill doesn't really change things for the worse, but it makes his—their—stress worse, when they thought that wasn't possible.

 

"You know, there's this girl at the studio who's part of a pretty rich family. And she has many influential friends.  _ And _ she likes me, so maybe I could nudge her a bit about this. Having an investor would help you a lot.”

 

"You don't have to, Lance.” Shiro gives him a smile that's slightly forced. "We can deal with this on our own. Just enjoy your time at the studio; take care of yourself and that ankle, okay?”

 

Lance seems to consider his words for a bit before nodding. "Okay. If you're sure.”

 

One of the many things that Shiro and Keith have in common is their pride. Shiro's own is still working and polished, but Keith's is starting to crack under the pressure.

 

It's obvious from the way he yells, " _ Fuck! _ ” in their office, the rawness of it reaching Shiro and Lance's ears.

 

"Good luck with that,” Lance sighs.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Shiro was just a regular high school student when he met Keith. He was good at studying, great even, but he never wanted to actually achieve anything; he didn't have a goal. He was a drifting leaf among the million other leaves, with pretty colors, just colorful enough to be noticed from a distance, but still too bland to be anything that special. At least that was what he felt like.

 

Then Keith stumbled into his life like a storm in the night, ripping him to shreds, but also pulling him away from everyone else. Keith was angry, but he was also passionate; he had a fire inside of him and that fire hypnotized Shiro. Completely. When Keith told him that he wanted to start a bakery, the image of Shiro's future that had been blank before suddenly starting to take shape. He mostly lived in the moment, but for the first time he started to let himself believe in something.

 

"Bakery?” he asked.

 

Keith looked at him, his gaze honest as the sun shone across the schoolyard, the light catching the black strands of his hair. "My dad...” He seemed to hesitate like he wasn't sure if he could say it out loud to Shiro. ”He had a bakery when he was young. He worked every day until he was diagnosed with cancer. I always admired him for that.”

 

"Keith. I'm sorry.”

 

"Don't be. He lived to his fullest and he was happy. He often dragged me there with him, like a snotty six-year-old would be any help.” There was a brief smile on Keith's face. "But I liked it anyway. I was one of those kids whose mind was running a mile per minute. Behavior disorder, concentration issues. Except, when I baked, I felt like my mind was quiet.”

 

"This is the first time I've heard you talk so much.” It was the truth, but there was a small amount of playfulness in his tone.

 

"Same here,” Keith nudged him with his shoulder. He dug out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, offering one to Shiro. Shiro took it gladly. It was a routine between them by now, sneaking out to get a smoke after lunch.

 

"Are you any good at baking then?”

 

"I'm decent.”

 

"It's going to be really hard, you know.” Shiro didn't want to cut his wings before he could try flying, but in a way, he wanted to look after Keith.

 

"I know. But I can do anything.”

 

It was that moment, that small piece of time, that Shiro stopped moving for the first time in his life. He had always been in constant motion, going the direction that was pointed for him. Now, he stopped and started to think.

 

_ What if _

 

_ I could do anything too? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
  


 

 

 

It turns out that they can do anything, but that comes with lots of struggle, so much that Shiro can't see the end of it even now.

 

The biggest problem is that even though Shiro turned out to be a great baker too, they are broke. Savings can only help them so far. And right now Shiro is seeing more proof of it.

 

He stares at their oven, listening in horror to the awful noises that sound like the metal is weeping. The handle of the oven sits in his hand, detached from the lid. He's trying to process the incident, shifting his gaze from the oven to the tray of baguettes he was supposed to bake.

 

His horror grows tenfold when he hears Keith's voice. "Are you done yet? It's lunchtime.”

 

Shiro hears his steps in the backroom. "No, don't come here!” he yells in pure panic, like a child who has not cleaned up their room yet.

  
" _What?_ ” Keith asks with a baffled tone; Shiro can almost see his eyebrow's form a knot on his forehead. Like lightning, Keith is suddenly next to him, staring at the old oven.

 

What happened?" Keith's voice is rough either from anger or laughter. Shiro hopes it's the latter.

"I think I... broke our oven?" Shiro tells him, his tone softening after each word. He places the handle on the counter as gently as he can, but it still lets out a horribly loud sound, making his shoulders twitch.

"Shiro. You couldn't have, right? You do know that I broke our bread slicer last week and I'm not sure if we can even pay to repair that."

"Yeah, sure," Shiro relaxes his shoulders, his careful expression changing into a dry, annoyed one. "I'm sure I can fix this on my own. Just fetch me some duct tape and borrow me your magic spit, it will be new in no time." He shoves the handle off the counter, on to the floor, frustrated. He hears Keith sigh. "Everything's screwed."

"Why are we doing this again?" Keith asks, from Shiro or maybe just from himself.

"Pinch me, please," Shiro stretches out his arm. Keith walks closer to him but surprises him by, instead of pinching, taking his hand into his own. Shiro loses his words.

"It'll be okay," Keith says. His voice isn't very neutral or sure, but his words mean the world to Shiro either way. The smaller fingers squeeze his hand. ”We'll find some kind of solution.”

Shiro tries to ignore the bounding of his heart when Keith's fingers stroke the back of his hand. ”Yeah,” he says roughly. ”I'm sorry. Of course we will.”

”It's okay. I think we need an extra room to cool off when something like this happens.”

”I'll put it on the list of 'The Things We Need When We Have Money'.” Shiro can't help but smile at his friend. Keith chuckles and gently presses his forehead against Shiro's shoulder. 

They have always been affectionate towards each other but, much like now, Shiro doesn't know where the line goes. He wants to run his hand through Keith's hair but it feels too intimate, too close. Keith sighs softly and Shiro's fingers itch. He squeezes Keith's hand to ground himself. 

”You should take a nap, you're exhausted,” he says.

”You should shower, you smell.”

”Okay, the break is over,” Shiro pushes him away in a mock offense.

He's entranced by the way Keith's eyes soften, the coy smile that's on his mouth. ”Fine. I'll go call someone I know. They might be able to do something about the handle for a fair price.” 

Shiro watches him go and hopes he can get his thoughts back in order, too. Currently, his mind is full of thoughts about Keith and his fingers touching Shiro's hand, his breath close to Shiro's neck. 

He isn't always sure which is the bigger problem: the fact they are broke, or how he's incapable of letting go of his feelings for Keith.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

They have so much paperwork to do that one night Shiro invites himself to Keith's apartment and they decide to have a fun sleepover, involving vodka and bureaucracy. It's not the best combination but before Shiro passes out, Keith knocks him over on the couch and falls asleep on top of him, so he can't complain.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Their oven is usable again but a few weeks later Keith has also managed to break their toilet seat and Shiro is sure their pipes sound alarmingly weird, even if Keith doesn't admit it. Shiro supposes he should count that as a win since nothing extremely important has broken down, yet. But their bread slicer is still out of order and Shiro's hands ache more than usual because of the constant manual slicing.

”Still trouble with the slicer?” Lance asks when he sees Shiro rub his hands. 

”Yeah, but we'll manage.”

”Uh-huh,” his friend answers, unimpressed. 

”The usual?”

”Yeah, but I'll have a slice of that cheesecake over there.” He points at the vitrine on Shiro's right. ”For Allura.”

Shiro blinks at the wink Lance shoots him. ”Allura?”

”The rich girl I talked about,” Lance establishes with a dry voice. ”Do you ever listen to me? And here.” He slides two tickets on the counter. ”Our premiere is next Saturday and I think you and Keith need a break from... all of this pastry vapor. So you get them for free.”

”Lance, we can't. Absolutely not.” Shiro shakes his head. ”We should support you.”

”The only way you're supporting me is that you don't let this place go bankrupt. What would I do without my cheese and garlic bread?”

Shiro ponders for a moment, using the time to take the slice of cheesecake out of the vitrine and carefully placing it into a plastic box. He hands it over to Lance and tries to say, ”But-”

Lance interrupts him. ”You know what? You could do one thing for me and we can call it even. Tell Keith how you feel.”

”No,” Shiro says immediately. He doesn't have to lower his voice since Keith is out getting lunch for them. ”It could ruin everything.”

”That's technically true,” Lance admits, passing Shiro the cash. ”But it could also make everything better. Instead of sobbing about how poor you are, you could also make out.”

”No.”

”I get that there's no guarantee about how it goes. Keith could reject you; it would be a crazy thing to do but he's a bit crazy, too. But if your friendship of six years is going to break because of something like that, then it wasn't that strong after all. So confessing to him can also be a trust test, friendship test.”

”Lance. No.”

Lance frowns at him but lets the topic go. ”Anyway, I hope I'll see you at the premiere. Then you can meet Allura, too.”

”Is this thing serious between you two?” Shiro sits down on the stool beside the counter and brings the forgotten coffee to his lips.

”Let's just say I drool after her as much as you drool after your baker partner.”

Shiro almost spills the coffee.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As expected, Keith is reluctant about the invitation, despite the free tickets.

”C'mon, you can wear whatever you want. It doesn't have to be a tuxedo,” Shiro whines a bit too dramatically.

Keith glares at him. ”Ballet is boring.”

”That's not how a true friend speaks.”

For a while Keith is quiet and Shiro settles for watching him knead the dough. His hands are sure of their every movement and the dough barely gets stuck on his fingers. His technique is practiced and quick, and sometimes Shiro thinks he could look at him do it for all day.

”What are you going to wear?” Keith asks suddenly, his voice oddly quiet.

”I don't have a problem with tuxedos, so...”

Keith looks a bit uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one foot to another, his fingers turning a tad clumsy. ”Okay, let's go,” he says sharply.

”Really?” Shiro asks, unsure.

”Of course.” When Keith flashes him a quick smile, Shiro nods.

He can't help but push his luck though. 

”Since I'm wearing tuxedo, think how well we would match if—”

”No,” Keith says immediately, slamming the dough roughly against the table.

”Careful or you'll break it.”

Keith kicks him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

In the end, Shiro wears his tuxedo and Keith has a black, formal jacket. His hair is up in a neat ponytail and it gives Shiro great access to see his neck during the night. As they sit in their seats and watch the show, he keeps glancing at his friend, who indeed looks bored; at least he isn't completely slumped on the chair.

”Lance is good, isn't he?” he whispers to Keith's ear.

The gesture is apparently too sudden because Keith shivers, almost jumps on his place. He pulls away slightly. ”Yeah.”

Shiro doesn't think much of his curt answer and focuses on the show for the rest of the time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

They meet Lance and Allura after. Allura is a radiant, beautiful woman and Shiro can immediately see why Lance likes her. 

”It's nice to meet you both finally,” Allura says politely. ”Your cheesecake was delicious. My friend is a professional cook and he tends to make the frosting a bit too sweet for my taste. But yours was perfect.”

”Cookie crumble is the best part,” Shiro and Keith say at the same time.

Allura looks confused before chuckling. 

Lance only rolls his eyes. ”A frosty match made in heaven,” he says. Then he takes Allura's hand into his own. ”I can bring you as many as you want.”

”You clearly just want to fatten me up,” Allura answers him with a frown but lets Lance hold her hand. Much like Keith and him, Shiro can see these two spend a lot of time together. ”And you don't have to bring them to me. I would love to visit the bakery you two have. What's its name?”

”Shake It,” Keith says. ”It's a silly name but it was my father's favorite song and he was a baker too. A good one.” He seems unsure for a second under their focused eyes before continuing, ”I thought it could bring us some luck.”

”There was never doubt about the name,” Shiro affirms and Keith presses his side against Shiro's, gently.

”It's a nice name,” Allura agrees. ”I will definitely visit you next week.”

”Just make sure you have a whole cheesecake,” Lance whispers. 

Allura pulls him aside for a while after that (”You can't say that in front your friends, Lance”) and Shiro finds enough courage to look at Keith directly and say, ”You look really good. That jacket suits you.”

”It's old,” Keith says like he's on autopilot. ”But thanks.” He only glances at Shiro briefly before pulling away from his space. ”You look gorgeous.”

Shiro's hands almost pull him back close but he can't.  _ He can't.  _

How can Keith say something like that with a straight face?

Lance is pulling Allura back to them even though she still looks a bit annoyed. ”Sorry about that,” he says.

”No problem,” both Keith and Shiro say, Keith looking away while Shiro's voice is a bit choked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

But like always, they fall back into the comfortable routine. Even if Shiro can sometimes see both of them slip between the lines of friends and something more, Shiro knows where they stand. He never wants to ruin that nor their business. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Allura visits the bakery like she promised. She has someone in her company, a big, tall man, Shiro's size, but he doesn't seem threatening like Shiro can come off to others; he's laughing with Allura and his laugh is deep, rich, and he seems completely relaxed.

”Shiro, hey!” Allura greets him.

”Hey. I'm very happy to see you again.” He leans against the counter, eyeing at them. ”How can I help you?”

”One piece of that delicious cheesecake, please.” She turns to her friend. ”Hunk, what about you?”

”Ah, man, I don't know. There's everything.” He glances at Shiro. ”It's not a big place and you have managed to get every corner filled with different products. Impressive.”

Shiro smiles proudly. ”Thanks. It took me and my partner for a while to make it all work out but we found a good balance.”

”Who cares about feng-shui when you can have sweets and different kind of bread?” Hunk grins at him, looking like a kid in an amusement park. ”I think I'll test the créme brulée first.”

By the time they're ready, Allura promises to come back as soon as she can. Shiro appreciates her enthusiasm and shakes Hunk's hand, but the man is too busy looking at the pastry on his hands.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

The next day Shiro decides he needs fresh air in the middle of the workday. Keith gives him a sympathetic look and convinces Shiro to follow that urge.

Shiro takes a long walk at the closest park, enjoying the spring sun, and distantly hopes that, no matter how much he loves his job and Keith, he doesn't have to spend  _ every _ day in the bakery.

Apparently someone, somewhere, hears him because when he comes back from his walk, he sees Allura, then Keith and Hunk over the counter, shaking hands. The strange flush on Keith's face is alarming.

”What's going on?” he asks slowly.

”Shiro,” Keith only seems to be able to say his name and even then his voice is barely audible. 

”What's happening?” Shiro asks more firmly this time.

”Shiro,” Allura takes his arm, pulling him closer. ”I'm sorry I couldn't introduce you yesterday, I didn't want to ruin this. This is Hunk Garrett, the friend I was talking about at the premiere. He would like to invest in this bakery.”

Shiro looks at the ground, checking that it hasn't switched places with the sky before taking in Allura's words, her kind smile. Then he looks at Hunk, who seems to be overly excited, and finally his eyes land on Keith. Keith has never looked so relieved and happy but shaken at the same time. 

”Why?” he only manages to ask. 

”I have never tasted a créme brulée as perfect as the one yesterday,” Hunk shrugs his shoulders. Keith lets out a vague sound, pleased at the praise, and Hunk pats him on the shoulder. ”It's one of the hardest pastries to make and there was no room for a complaint at all. And I've been doing this since I was a teen, so I would know.”

Shiro waits for a while for him to continue before he realizes that there's nothing else. ”Is... is that it? Is that the reason?”

”That's enough of a reason for me,” Hunk says simply, shrugging his shoulders again. 

Shiro is sure he trips on his feet, that's how emotional he feels at the moment as he takes Hunk's hand and shakes it over and over again. ”Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he says to both Hunk and Allura, and after every thank you, he can feel the burden of months fade from his shoulders. ”You have no idea what this means to us.”

”It's no trouble! You guys are something, I can see it. Or taste it, I don't know.” He takes out a small pile of papers from his bag. ”So, how about making it official?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Later that day, when it's time to close the place for the night, Shiro hears something he hasn't heard for a while. He follows the voice and finds Keith, finishing the frosting on a cake for tomorrow, humming to himself. Humming is something he stopped doing several months ago and Shiro can pinpoint that as the day when Keith stopped genuinely enjoying his work. 

Now, much like how Shiro feels, he seems to be at ease. There’s no tension on his shoulders and Shiro can almost see how he’s even swaying his hips a little while humming.

“Hey, Keith?”

Keith flinches and accidentally squeezes the tube too hard, getting frosting on the table and  on his hands. “Shit, stop sneaking like that,” he snaps, glaring at his friend.

It’s the strangest moment to say it out loud but somehow Keith looks perfect with his messy hands and Shiro feels like he has nothing to be afraid of anymore. 

“I love you.”

Comically enough, Keith squeezes the tube again and more frosting splutters on the floor. Shiro keeps his gaze on Keith’s face, looking for any kind of sign of rejection or joy but it’s hard when shock is the only emotion Keith seems to be feeling. It’s the classic kind; wide eyes, mouth barely open and his posture completely stiff.

Shiro searches for right words to say when the silence stretches between them. Maybe “love” was a bit too heavy, but it’s the truth.

“How can you say that?” Keith asks right when Shiro is considering if he’s having a seizure.

“What?”

“How can you say that?” Keith places the tube on the table with a loud “bang”. He seems upset and the bottom of Shiro’s stomach is slowly disappearing, thread swallowing him whole.

“I’m sorry but-”

“You don’t get to say that so easily when I have fucking  _ yellow _ frosting on my hands. That’s not how it works. You don’t get to say it first.”

“W-what?” Shiro asks again, his voice only a whine. He would like to say it more though because right now at this very moment his head is full of  _ whats _ .

“How long have you loved me?”

Shiro sputters but when he sees that Keith is serious, he answers hesitantly, “I guess... from a year ago”

“I’ve loved you ever since high school.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“I don’t teach just anyone. I don’t start a business just with anyone. You’ve always… always been precious to me.” It all comes so naturally out of Keith’s mouth and his blue eyes are so intense that Shiro feels like melting on the floor. There’s only a faint shade of blush on his cheeks and nose. “I thought… I hoped that if—” He seems to think better than say out loud what’s on his mind, blush intensifying. He glances away, suddenly so bashful, and Shiro has never seen anything more endearing. 

He takes two steps forward, closer to Keith, crossing the invisible line. Keith’s tense and doesn’t look at him. “You hoped what?” Shiro asks with a low voice. He feels out of breath and his chest is almost hurting from the fast beating of his heart.    
  


Keith gives him a brief glance, before closing his eyes. “I know it’s stupid. But I hoped that if we spent more time together, you would start feeling something for me too. “

“You’ve always gone after what you want.” Shiro’s smile is shaky. “I admire that about you.” He raises his hand and gently, slowly, he touches Keith hot cheek. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

“Don’t be. I’m being childish,” Keith says, leaning into Shiro’s touch “Hearing you say you love me, it’s….” His voice dies out, like he can’t describe the depth of his feelings.   
  
Shiro swipes his thumb over Keith’s bottom lip. 

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

“ _ No _ , my hands— I should—”

Shiro doesn’t let him finish the sentence.

His lips press against Keith’s and the softness of them feels like silk against skin. Keith’s harsh gasp against his mouth is sweet, too sweet and Shiro dives in, swallowing it whole. It doesn’t take long for Keith to respond to the kiss and  _ hell,  _ does he respond. There’s a quick nibble on Shiro’s upper lip and it’s like an electric shock running down his whole body. Keith opens his mouth more, kissing Shiro in earnest and Shiro can feel how his smaller body presses closer. His hands are heavy when he puts them on Keith’s hips before sliding his right one to Keith’s back. He wraps his arm around Keith’s waist, pulling him as close as possible.

The kiss turns quicker, harder, and it has Shiro quickly gasping for breath but stopping would feel worse than dying from the lack of oxygen. Keith seems to have forgotten about his hands because one of them lands on Shiro’s chest while the other one touches his neck. The sticky frosting doesn’t bother Shiro at all; he’s more focused on sliding his tongue against Keith’s in an abandoned frenzy.

When Keith’s hand pulls on his hair, hard, Shiro nearly growls and quickly backs Keith against a wall. Or, he’s blindly aiming for a wall but forgets the shelf beside it. Keith doesn’t seem to mind when his back hits the shelf; he’s too focused on climbing Shiro’s body.

But then there’s a soft rustle and something heavy hits Shiro’s head. 

“What…” Keith mumbles when Shiro pulls away suddenly.

Shiro coughs, and rubs his eyes furiously. He can hear Keith calling his name so he tries to blink and look at him. 

Keith’s whole hair is white but luckily there’s not much flour on his face. Shiro’s head must have prevented that and he can only imagine how he looks like himself. He can feel his chest start to itch from the flour that’s sneaked its’ way under his shirt.

Keith’s grin is blinding and then he laughs, so hard that his back knocks against the shelf again and he manages to drop a bottle of sugar. 

“Stop breaking things!” Shiro snaps, pulling Keith away from the shelf.

Keith happily accepts it, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. “You look so stupid,” he says giddily. 

Shiro finally lets his fingers touch Keith’s hair and it doesn’t surprise him that it feels just as soft as he has always imagined. “Your make-over looks quite good too.”

“Matches my sticky fingers,” Keith smirks and wriggles his fingers in front of Shiro’s face. Shiro can’t help but hold them, wrapping his fingers around Keith’s own. 

“I love you,” he says just because he can. 

Keith smiles happily and Shiro kisses him again, softer this time.

“I love you too,” Keith responds when they pull away, sticky fingers intertwined.

Shiro sighs, shivering at those heavy yet simple words. It makes him feel like he could run a marathon but also fall asleep right here standing. 

“You can’t say that to me anymore.”

“What?” Keith blinks, freezing. “Why not?”

“I might die.”

Keith chuckles lowly before they both glance around the room. 

“What a mess.”

“At least the cake is okay,” Shiro points out. When he senses Keith’s eyes on him, he turns his head and meets Keith’s heated gaze. 

Keith raises up his hand and runs his fingers across Shiro’s chin and then caresses his lips. It’s a possessive gesture and Shiro feels like he could combust right in that moment. 

“Mine,” Keith whispers, his eyes locked in Shiro.

Shiro can only answer to that by kissing him again. 

  
  
Everything is perfect. More than ever, he’s sure he can do anything, they both can, as long as they have each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, dood!


End file.
